El Regreso de los BlackDigimon
by Malefic Reverse
Summary: Sean testigos de los planes maliciosos de Devimon y cómo es derrotado junto con su ejército de BlackDigimon
1. La Petición de Leomon

Bueno, aquí mi primer fanfic... espero que les guste! Me esforzé mucho en esto... Digimon no me pertenece, es propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo. Ahora, sin más preambulos, mi fanfic sobre Digimon...

**- I -**

**- La Petición de Leomon -**

_-En la casa de Guilmon-_

Era un día como cualquier otro, cuando Guilmon despertaba para comenzar un nuevo día...

-*Bostezo* ¡Qué flojera! ¡La fiesta de anoche estuvo tremenda! Ahora, estoy con la maldita resaca... ¿Qué hora es?- dijo Guilmon, viendo el reloj que marcaba las 7:45.

-¡Joder! ¡Llegaré tarde al entrenamiento!- y diciendo esto, Guilmon salió de la cama directo a la puerta y salió corriendo a la Zona de Entrenamiento.

_-En la Zona de Entrenamiento-_

-*Sin aliento* Ufff... Lo siento por llegar tarde, Leomon... Ufff... *Se seca una gota de sudor*

-¡Mal, mal, mal, mal, mal, mal...!- gritó Leomon.

-*Aún sin aliento* ¡Ya! Parece disco rayado... Ufff...

-Otra vez tarde, Guilmon. Sé que eres el mejor de mi clase, pero tu impuntualidad no es tolerable. Ahhh... *con cara de decepcionado (lo cual baja la autoestima de Guilmon)* no sé qué haré contigo, ya pensaré en algo. Ahora, ¡ve a tu puesto y comencemos el entrenamiento!

-*Aún sin aliento (¡OMG!, ¿tanto puede cansarse...?)* OK... Ufff...

Bueno, como ya saben, el profesor de la clase de entrenamiento es Leomon, y sus alumnos son Guilmon, Gomamon y Gabumon. Gomamon y Gabumon siempre andan haciendo bromas, lo que molesta a Leomon y, también, a Guilmon.

_-Horas después, a la hora de salida-_

-¡Muy bien alumnos, eso fue todo por hoy!- exclamó Leomon –Gomamon y Gabumon, sigan practicando... ¡y de una vez por todas cambien! Guilmon, muy bien, ¡excelente! ¿Ven? ¿Por qué no pueden ser como Guilmon?

Diciendo esto, Gomamon y Gabumon lo miraron con enojo a Guilmon, lo que hizo que Guilmon se ponga nervioso. Cuando salieron de la Zona de Entrenamiento, Gomamon y Gabumon arrinconaron a Guilmon y lo desafiaron a una pelea. -¡Para ver si eres tan bueno, como dice Leomon!- gritó Gabumon.

-E-Este... ¡Está bien!- dijo Guilmon. Y comenzó la pelea, Gomamon y Gabumon no eran nada comparado con Guilmon, quien los venció sin mucho esfuerzo.

-¡Para que vean que prestar atención en clase es muy importante para saber qué hacer en una pelea!- exclamó Guilmon, mientras se alejaba dejando a los dos Digimon adoloridos en el suelo.

Leomon estuvo viendo toda la pelea. Cuando Guilmon se acercaba a la puerta de salida, Leomon lo alcanzó. -¡Espera Guilmon, quiero hablar contigo!- gritó. Al escuchar esto, Guilmon comprendió que Leomon lo iba a castigar por la pelea, pero fue todo lo contrario...

-Guilmon, estuve viendo la pelea- *Guilmon pasa saliva* -y me he dado cuenta de que eres más bueno de lo que pensaba- *Guilmon siente alivio* -¡Pudiste encargarte de dos Digimon a la vez!- dijo Leomon.

-E-Este... Sí, creo que soy bueno. ¡Hasta yo me sorprendí de mí mismo!- dijo Guilmon.

-Mmmm... Creo que... Sí... ¡serás perfecto!

-Ehhh... ¿Perfecto para qué?

-¡Para mi equipo! Mira, ¿qué pasa si te digo que formo parte de un grupo de Digimon que luchan por la seguridad de todo el Digimundo?

-Ehhh... ¡Diría que está bromeando! *Carcajada*.

-No. No estoy bromeando. Formo parte de La Central Digimon...

-¿La Central Digimon?

-Sí. Es un grupo de Digimon que...

-... luchan por la seguridad del Digimundo. Sí... me lo acaba de decir...

-Bueno, ¿qué dices?

-¡Ver para creer, Leomon! Muéstrame dónde está esa tal Central Digimon, y diré si me uno, o no.

-Me temo que tienes que estar dispuesto para que pueda mostrarte la ubicación de La Central Digimon.

-Está bien... ¡Me uno!

-No. No debe ser así. Debes estar dispuesto de verdad, de corazón.

-Ehhh... Bueno... No sé qué decir...

-Yo sé que estás dispuesto, se lo nota en tu mirada, sólo que no quieres decirlo. ¡Vamos! Puedes decírmelo, con total confianza.

-E-Ehhh... Bueno... Yo... Ahhh... Está bien, lo admito. Sí tengo ganas de unirme a La Central Digimon. ¡Ha sido el sueño de mi vida poder ayudar al Digimundo entero!

-¡Perfecto! Entonces, ¿qué estamos esperando? ¡En marcha!- y diciendo esto se encaminaron hacia el escondite de La Central Digimon.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado! pronto estará disponible el Capitulo 2...<p>

PD: El primer fanfic (la Ascencion de Xolotl) es de Cynthia! este es mio, osea de Luis (le haré recordar a Cynthia que ponga su nombre en sus fanfics... xD)

PD2: No olviden de reviewear!


	2. Un Nuevo en el Equipo

Aquí el segundo capítulo de mi fanfic! Disfutenlo! Digimon no me pertenece...

* * *

><p><strong>- II -<strong>

**- Un Nuevo en el Equipo -**

_-En Digimon Town-_

Leomon y Guilmon caminaron hacia el centro de Digimon Town, capital del Digimundo, donde se encuentra una de las tres Fuentes Digitales.

-Como sabrás, esta es la Fuente Digital Central- dijo Leomon.

-Sí. Y está conectada con las Fuentes Digitales Occidental y Oriental. Pero ¿qué estamos haciendo aquí, Leomon?- dijo Guilmon.

-Tú sabes que estas fuentes son como cualquier otra, pero lo que no sabes es que estas fuentes son las entradas a La Central Digimon.

-¿Eh?

-¡Sí! Las entradas están escondidas dentro de las fuentes- diciendo esto, Leomon entró en la fuente, se acercó hacia el pilar por donde sale el agua y la que la cubre un manto de agua, haciendo que no se vea lo que pasa detrás de dicho manto.

Pasó varios segundos hasta que Leomon salió del manto y jaló a Guilmon hacia el interior de la fuente, detrás de dicho manto. Ahí, Guilmon observó que Leomon apretaba unas piedritas que estaban incrustadas en el pilar y, luego, se abría una puerta secreta. Leomon empujó a Guilmon hacia el interior, que era un tubo que bajaba hacia lo que sería bajo tierra, debajo de Digimon Town.

-¡Joder! ¡Aaaa!- gritó Guilmon mientras caía.

-_Al final del tubo, en lo que sería La Central Digimon-_

Al llegar abajo se paró y comenzó a caminar por el lugar, luego cayó Leomon por el mismo tubo por donde bajó Guilmon.

-Bueno, aquí estamos. Bienvenido a La Central Digimon- exclamó Leomon.

-*Con cara de sorpresa* ¡Guau!- dijo Guilmon –Es más grande de lo que pensaba.

Se encontraban en un pequeño cuarto circular donde se supone que deben caer los Digimon al entrar por el tubo del pilar de la fuente. En el cuarto hay una gran puerta que lleva hacia el Corazón de La Central Digimon. Guilmon corre entusiasmado hacia ahí.

La Central Digimon está conformada por el Corazón, la zona más espaciosa de La Central y con forma cuadrada, y los Cuartos de Recepción, que es donde se reciben a los Digimon que caen por los tubos de las fuentes (si haces una línea entre las fuentes harías un triangulo, lo que hace que cada Cuarto de Recepción este a los tres lados del Corazón). También hay un Cuarto del Portal (ubicado al otro lado que sobraba de los cuatro lados del Corazón).

-¡Esto es increíble!- gritó Guilmon, llamando la atención de todos los Digimon cercanos a él.

-¡Shhh! No debes llamar la atención así, por ser nuevo...- le dijo Leomon.

Leomon lo jaló hacia uno de los muchas estaciones, donde había un Agumon y una Palmon trabajando en quien sabe que.

-*Con cara de decepción* Vaya, nerds computacionales- pensó Guilmon.

-Agumon, Palmon, les presento al nuevo miembro del equipo: Guilmon- dijo Leomon, poniendo a Guilmon al frente suyo.

-Hola- dijeron los dos al unísono, sin dejar de mirar sus computadoras y escribiendo.

-Oh vamos, chicos. No sean tan fríos con Guilmon.

-Ya hablamos de esto, Leomon. No necesitamos a otro miembro- dijo Palmon, mirando con desprecio a Guilmon.

-Palmon tiene razón- dijo Agumon.

-Mmmm... No se preocupen, ni notarán que estaré aquí- les dijo Guilmon.

-Espero que sea así- dijo Palmon.

Leomon llevó a Guilmon lejos de esa estación para poder hablar con él.

-Ehhh... Creo que no les agrado. ¿No hay forma de estar en otro quipo más amigable?- dijo Guilmon.

-No seas tan duro con ellos- le explicó Leomon –*Con cara de tristeza* Es que... Bueno, ellos... Ahhh...

-¿Leomon?

-Es que... Hace unos meses hubo una misión: Devimon estaba corrompiendo a los Digimon convirtiéndolos en ToyDigimon. ¿Supiste de esa noticia, verdad?

-Sí.

-Bueno,- continuó Leomon –mi equipo fue a detenerlo. Antes en mi equipo éramos Agumon, Palmon, Veemon y yo. Pero, sucedió algo terrible: Devimon robó los Datos de Veemon por completo, destruyéndolo al instante.

-Oh... es muy triste oír eso.

-Lo sé. Es por eso que Agumon y Palmon no quieren otro miembro en el equipo, para evitar lo que sucedió con Veemon.

Guilmon se dirigió de nuevo hacia la estación y encontró a los dos Digimon continuando en su trabajo.

-Chicos... Leomon me contó que...- dijo Guilmon, con la voz aguda.

-¡Bien! Entonces sabes que no te necesitamos- dijo Palmon.

-Pero... es que yo soy muy buen luchador. Pregúntenle a Leomon, soy el mejor de su clase. Yo sé de peleas- dijo Guilmon.

-*Lágrima* ¡Eres igualito a Veemon! ¡A él también le gustaba pelear! Y... mira adonde llegó siendo así- exclamó Palmon.

-Mmmm... Veamos si eres tan bueno como dices- dijo Agumon.

Agumon lo llevó hacia lo que parece una Zona de Entrenamiento y empezaron una pelea, con Palmon y Leomon como espectadores. La pelea fue brutal, pero al final Guilmon salió victorioso.

-¿Lo ves? ¡Te dije que era muy bueno!- dijo Guilmon.

-Agumon, incluso es mejor que Veemon. Por mí, me gustaría que esté en el equipo- dijo Palmon.

-Yo también opino lo mismo. ¿Agumon?- dijo Leomon.

-¡No me importa! Si quieren que esté en el equipo, ¡a mí me da igual!- gritó Agumon, mientras se alejaba hacia la estación.

-¡Oh vaya!- dijo Palmon –Compréndelo, Guilmon. Es que... Agumon y Veemon eran mejores amigos. Él aún no puedo aceptar lo que sucedió... *otra lágrima*

-No te preocupes, Palmon. Verás que Agumon y yo pronto nos haremos amigos- dijo Guilmon.

-Eso espero Guilmon, y...- Leomon no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir, porque Agumon gritaba desde la estación: -¡Leomon! ¡Palmon! ¡Llegó otra misión!- gritaba.

-¡Genial! ¡Mi primera misión!- dijo Guilmon, con mucha alegría.

-Vamos, Guilmon. Veamos lo que quieren que hagamos- dijo Palmon. Y, diciendo esto, los tres Digimon corrieron a recibir la misión que Agumon acaba de anunciar.

* * *

><p>No olviden reviewear! Pronto tipearé el tercer capítulo!<p> 


	3. La Misión de Gatomon

Wow! El tercer capítulo de este fantastico fanfic! Digimon no me pertenece, es propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo.

* * *

><p><strong>- III -<strong>

**- La Misión de Gatomon -**

_-Mientras tanto, en las afueras de Digimon Town-_

Un Gatomon caminaba con su querido amigo, Patamon, pero convertido en DigiHuevo.

-Ahhh...- dijo Gatomon al Digihuevo de Patamon –Como quisiera que... Si tan solo yo... Ahhh... Todo fue mi culpa, Patamon. Si no fuera por mi... irresponsabilidad, no serías un DigiHuevo *lágrima*. Si tan solo supiera cómo convertirte en Digimon de nuevo...

Al decir esto, se abrió un portal frente a Gatomon.

-¡Ahhh!- gritó Gatomon ante tal sorpresa. Se alejó y se refugió tras un arbusto cercano.

Del portal salió un Digimon oscuro y terrorífico: Devimon. Gatomon se asustó aún más al ver que Devimon se acercaba más al arbusto en donde estaba escondida.

-Vamos, Gatomon, no tengas miedo. ¡Sal de ahí!- exclamó Devimon, aún más cerca del arbusto.

-E-Ehhh... Yo...- dijo Gatomon saliendo de su escondite, no sin antes esconder el Digihuevo de Patamon en el arbusto -¡No te tengo miedo!

-¿No? Pues deberías. Pero no he venido en busca de peleas, vine a proponerte algo (sé lo que están pensando, ¡no es una propuesta de matrimonio!).

-Mmmm... ¿Qué quieres?

-Vine a decirte la forma de convertir, a tu amigo, otra vez en Digimon.

-¿A sí? ¿Cómo?- dijo Gatomon con curiosidad.

-Primero, quiero que jures total lealtad a mí, y te diré el secreto- dijo Devimon.

-¿Jurar lealtad a ti? ¡Jamás!

-Mmmm... No hagas algo que luego puedas lamentar. Solo yo conozco la formo de convertir los DigiHuevos otra vez en Digimon. Es tu decisión, si quieres que tu amiguito vuelva a volar.

-Mmmm... Yo... Ahhh... Está bien, Devimon- dijo Gatomon, mientras se arrodillaba ante Devimon- Juro total lealtad a ti, Señor Devimon.

-¿Señor Devimon? Mmmm... Me gusta. Ahora, el secreto: para convertir a tu amigo de DigiHuevo a Digimon, debes... (lo siento, tenemos fallas técnicas, espere un momento *aparece una imagen de todos los Digimon más populares*, bueno, regresó la señal) Para reintegrar, el secreto es... (lo siento, volvimos a tener dificultades técnicas) Para volver a reintegrar, el secreto es que... tú... debes...

-¡Vamos! ¡Al grano, Señor Devimon!

-¡NO ME HABLES EN ESE TONO, GATOMON!

-*Con cara de O_O* E-Está bien, Señor Devimon.

-Bueno, ¿en qué estaba? ¡A, sí! Lo que tú debes hacer es robar los Datos de un Digimon, pero no de cualquier Digimon, sino de un Leomon...

-¿Y dónde diablos voy a encontrar un Leomon, Señor Devimon?

-Mmmm... Supe que hay un Leomon viviendo en Digimon Town, que hace de entrenador o algo así.

-¿Un Leomon en Digimon Town? ¡Lo conozco! Solía ir a su clase de entrenamiento, pero la deje. Ya era lo bastante bueno, pero Leomon no reconocía eso. Haré que pague por su ignorancia y, además, podré ayudar a Patamon.

-Ve, Gatomon. Ve y cumple tu venganza y mi petición. Toma esto como una misión que te di, y recuerda que si fallas alguna de MIS misiones, la pagarás muy caro...

-Entendido, Señor Devimon -y, diciendo esto, Gatomon se encaminó a Digimon Town, dejando al Digihuevo de Patamon oculto en el arbusto.

-*Con cara malvada* Muahahaha... Tonta Gatomon. No sabe que al robar los datos de Leomon lo destruye por completo, en vez de convertirlo en DigiHuevo. Pobre e inocente Gatomon... ¡Muahahaha...!

* * *

><p>Continuen en el mismo fanfic si quieren saber que pasará en el cuarto capítulo! No olviden reviewear!<p> 


	4. La Primera Misión de Guilmon

Bueno, debo admitir que en este capitulo hay muchos sollozos (tenia que hacerlo, era parte de mi historia)... pero no se preocupen, el siguiente capitulo estará mejor, se los prometo!

* * *

><p><strong>- IV -<strong>

**- La Primera Misión de Guilmon –**

_-Mientras tanto, en La Central Digimon-_

(Nos quedamos en el Capítulo 2 cuando Guilmon, Palmon y Leomon iban a recibir la misión que acababa de llegar).

-¡Bien, aquí estoy dispuesto para completar mi primera misión!- gritó Guilmon, mientras se acercaba a la estación donde esta Agumon.

-Bueno... No les gustará oír esto- dijo Agumon a Palmon y Leomon, ignorando totalmente a Guilmon, lo que pone a Guilmon muy triste y molesto a la vez.

-Mmmm... Vamos Agumon, ¡dinos la famosa misión!- le dijo Leomon a Agumon.

-E-Ehhh... Bueno... La misión que nos acaban de dar es...- Agumon no pudo decir todo, porque Palmon lo interrumpió diciendo: -¡Vamos! ¡Dinos qué es lo que te tanto miedo! ¡No puedo creer que tú, Agumon, tengas miedo de una simple misión!

A Guilmon le sorprendió que Palmon le gritara así a Agumon. Le sorprendió aún más que Agumon le tenga miedo a una misión, pero, si es así, comprendió que debe ser una misión muy difícil de completar.

-¡No le tengo miedo a nada, Palmon! Es sólo que la misión la debemos hacer en... Ahhh... Juguetilandia...- dijo Agumon *lágrima*.

Es la primera vez que Guilmon ve a Agumon llorar (y no será la última) y comprendió que sería muy doloroso perder a tu mejor amigo...

-Ohhh... Bueno... *lágrima* Debemos ir... a cumplir la misión y...- Palmon no pudo terminar su oración porque terminó llorando *sollozo*, a lo que Guilmon fue directamente a abrazarla y consolarla.

Agumon los vio, y al instante recordó algo...

_-Recuerdo, en la cabeza de Agumon-_

Recordó cuando Leomon fue secuestrado por ToyDigimon en Juguetilandia, minutos antes de que Veemon sea destruido. Palmon lloraba al ver alejarse a Leomon, arrastrado por un grupo de ToyDigimon. Veemon la abrazaba y consolaba, ¡tal como Guilmon lo hacía en ese instante con ella!

_-Fin del recuerdo-_

Agumon, luego de recordar eso, terminó llorando como Palmon *sollozo*, a lo que Guilmon dejó a Palmon en brazos de Leomon (a quien también le salía algunas lagrimitas, tratando de contener el sollozo en sus adentros). Guilmon aprovechó esta oportunidad para iniciar lazos de amistad con Agumon; corrió hacia él y le dio palmaditas en el hombro diciendo: -Ya, Agumon. Eso quedó en el pasado, pero la muerte de Veemon no será en vano. ¡Lo vengaremos destruyendo para siempre a ese bruto de Devimon!

-*Secándose las lágrimas* ¡Tiene razón! ¡Destruyamos a Devimon de una vez por todas! Vamos, Palmon. La vida sigue y no podemos cambiar el pasado... aún siendo muy doloroso para nosotros...

-*También secándose las lágrimas* Sí... Ya... Estoy bien...- dijo Palmon.

-Bueno, ¡manos a la obra!- dijo Leomon.

-Por cierto, Guilmon... *Guilmon lo mira sorprendido* Te debo una disculpa por haberme comportado así contigo... Es que... bueno... tú sabes...

-¡No te preocupes, Agumon!- le dijo Guilmon.

-Entonces *extendiendo la mano para hacer un apretón de manos*, ¿amigos?

-*Sonrisa* ¡Amigos!- dijo Guilmon, estrechando la mano de Agumon, como señal de amistad.

-¡Bien! ¡Ahora todos somos amigos!- dijo Palmon.

-¡No solo amigos!- dijo Agumon *Guilmon lo mira con cara de O_o* ¡Desde ahora somos mejores amigos! ¿Verdad Guilmon?

-E-Ehhh...- dijo Guilmon con inseguridad (los que no saben por qué, se siente inseguro porque Agumon quiere ser su MEJOR AMIGO, ¡y él apenas lo conoce!) –Yo...

-Ohhh... Lo siento... Creo que estoy yendo muy rápido... ¡Dejemos que el destino decida si nos volvemos mejores amigos! ¿Está bien?

-S-Sí... Claro que sí... –dijo Guilmon, incómodo por lo que pasó.

-¡Bien! Ahora, ¡con todo esto nos olvidamos de la misión!- exclamó Leomon.

-¡Cierto! Al parecer, los ToyDigimon están causando desastres en Juguetilandia... ¡Nos han pedido detenerlos!

Guilmon se puso a pensar quién era el que enviaba las misiones a cada uno de los grupos que forman La Central Digimon, sin saber que muy pronto lo descubrirá.

-¿Los ToyDigimon causando desastres? ¡Imposible!- dijo Palmon, extrañada -Los ToyDigimon, luego de ser convertidos así por Devimon, aceptaron convivir con los Digimon de Juguetilandia; ¡convivir en paz!

-Tiene razón... Qué extraño...- dijo Leomon.

-Bueno, ¡hay que averiguar porque los ToyDigimon se están comportando así!- dijo Guilmon, luego todos dijeron al unísono: ¡Sí, en camino! Y se pusieron en marcha hacia el Portal que los llevaría directamente a Juguetilandia.

* * *

><p>Ojalá les haya gustado... No se pierdan el capítulo 5! Se aceptan reviews!<p> 


	5. ¡Bienvenidos a Juguetilandia!

Aquí el quinto capítulo! Disfrutenlo... Digimon no me pertenece, es propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo.

* * *

><p><strong>- V -<strong>

**- ¡Bienvenidos a Juguetilandia! -**

_-En el Cuarto del Portal de Juguetilandia-_

Leomon, Agumon, Palmon y Guilmon se encontraban en el Cuarto del Portal, el cual estaba destruido y no había señal de algún Digimon... o algún ToyDigimon.

-Mmmm... ¡Esto parece un pueblo fantasma!- gritó Guilmon.

-Sí... ¿Donde están todos?- preguntó Palmon.

Casi al mismo tiempo de que Palmon terminara su pregunta, una mancha negra corrió velozmente muy cerca de donde estaban los 4 Digimon.

-¿¡Qué fue eso!- gritó Palmon, asustada.

-No lo sé, pero creo saber qué es... ¡Sigámoslo!- dijo Leomon, y los 4 corrieron tras la mancha negra, la cual se fue tras unas casas cercanas.

-¡Rápido! ¡Se fue por aquí!- gritó Agumon.

Cuando llegaron tras aquellas casas, un Digimon gritó: -¡Flama Bebé!- y desde unos botes de basura salió una flama. La flama le dio a Guilmon, el cual cayó inmediatamente.

-¡Joder! ¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Guilmon, mientras se paraba.

-Mmmm... Esa fue una Flama Bebé, un ataque mío- dijo Agumon- pero debió ser roja, no verde. Leomon ¿sabes qué Digimon pudo hacerlo?

-Me temo que... Esa Flama Bebé debió ser provocada por un BlackDigimon, específicamente un BlackAgumon- dijo Leomon.

-¿Un BlackDigimon? ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Palmon.

-Verán, hace mucho tiempo aparecieron los BlackDigimon, creados por Devimon, quienes formaban parte de su ejército malicioso. Luego, corrompió a los Digimon de Juguetilandia, convirtiéndolos en ToyDigimon, además creó a los BlackToyDigimon...- explicó Leomon.

-¿BlackToyDigimon? Entonces... ¿En vez de ser buenos como los ToyDigimon, los BlackToyDigimon son malos y obedecen a Devimon?- preguntó Guilmon.

-¡Exacto! Pero no estoy seguro si eso que te atacó fue un BlackDigimon o un BlackToyDigimon... Si es lo segundo, entonces Devimon está cerca. ¡Tengan mucho cuidado!- exclamó Leomon.

Los 4 Digimon caminaron por Juguetilandia, buscando rastros de algún ToyDigimon no corrompido. Mientras más buscaban, más oscurecía.

-¡Manténgase alerta, los BlackDigimon y los BlackToyDigimon son más fuertes durante la noche!- gritó Leomon.

Luego de que Leomon termine de hablar, un BlackToyAgumon apareció frente a ellos...

-¡Flama Bebé!- gritó el BlackToyAgumon.

* * *

><p>No se pierdan el capítulo 6! Se aceptan reviews!<p> 


	6. Nos Volvemos a Ver, Devimon

El sexto capítulo! El mejor hasta ahora! Disfrutenlo! Digimon no me pertenece, es propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo.

* * *

><p><strong>- VI –<strong>

**- "Nos Volvemos a Ver, Devimon" –**

(En el Capítulo 5, un BlackToyAgumon atacaba a los 4 Digimon, el cual le dio a Leomon).

-¡Ahhh!- gritó Leomon, cuando le dio la Flama Bebé, y cayendo al suelo.

-¡Leomon!- gritó Palmon, asustada.

Mientras Palmon y Agumon ayudaban a Leomon, Guilmon fue tras el BlackToyAgumon, el cual corrió velozmente luego de atacar.

-¡Guilmon! ¡No!- gritó Agumon, luego de ver a Guilmon ir tras el BlackToyAgumon.

Leomon, viendo lo sucedido, se paró inmediatamente y les dijo a Palmon y Agumon que sigan a Guilmon.

-¿Qué hay de ti, Leomon?- preguntó Agumon.

-¡Déjenme aquí! Luego los alcanzo... ¡Vayan por Guilmon, que no se meta en más problemas!- ordenó Leomon.

Palmon y Agumon aceptaron, e inmediatamente corrieron tras Guilmon, quien ya estaba bastante lejos de ahí.

_-Mientras tanto, en alguna parte de Juguetilandia-_

-¡Vuelve aquí, maldito BlackToyAgumon! ¡No seas cobarde!- gritó Guilmon, mientras corría tras el BlacToyAgumon.

-¡Nunca me alcanzarás!- le gritó el BlackToyAgumon.

-¡Guilmon!- gritaron Palmon y Agumon al unísono al alcanzar a Guilmon.

Guilmon se detuvo y se volvió hacia sus amigos, dejando al BlackToyAgumon huir. Guilmon iba a decirles algo, pero fue interrumpido cuando se oyó un grito a lo lejos.

-¡Leomon!- dijeron los 3, al unísono. Y diciendo esto, volvieron lo más rápido que pudieron hacia donde dejaron SOLO a Leomon.

Cuando llegaron, ya era demasiado tarde... Un grupo de BlackDigimon huían con Leomon atrapado en un red.

-¡Leomon!- gritaron los 3, al ver alejarse a Leomon.

-¡No puedo creer que esto esté pasando de nuevo!- gritó Palmon, llorando al instante.

-¡Joder! ¡Joder! ¡Joder!- gritó Guilmon.

Cuando terminó de gritar, otro grupo de BlackDigimon y BlackToyDigimon los rodearon, y de un portal tras los Palmon, Agumon y Guilmon, salió Devimon.

-¡Argg! ¡Es Devimon!- grito Guilmon.

-Nos volvemos a ver, Devimon- dijeron Palmon y Agumon, al unísono.

-Esta vez no podrán salvar a su querido Leomon. *Se ríe a carcajadas malvadas*

Guilmon se molestó tanto, que lanzó un ataque contra Devimon.

-¡Bola de Fuego!- gritó Guilmon.

La bola le llegó a Devimon, pero apenas ni le hizo cosquillas.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienen? Bien... ¡Ahora es mi turno!- dijo Devimon -¡Esfera del Caos!

Al decir esto, creó una esfera oscura enviándola donde los 3 Digimon, lanzándolos lejos.

-¡Esto no se acabará aquí, Devimon!- gritó Guilmon, luego de reaccionar del golpe causado por el ataque de Devimon.

-¿¡Aun quieres más, pequeño Guilmon!- preguntó Devimon -¡Garra Mortal!

Golpeó a Guilmon con su mano, hiriéndolo gravemente.

-¡Aggg!- gritó Guilmon, al recibir tal devastador ataque.

-¡No! ¡Guilmon!- gritó Palmon, horrorizada al ver lo sucedido.

Agumon corrió hacia Devimon y gritó -¡Flama Bebé!- y lanzó una bola de fuego contra Devimon. Pero no le hizo mucho daño, por lo que Devimon golpeó a Agumon y lo lanzó lejos, estrellándose contra una casa de Juguetilandia.

-¡Pagarás por eso! ¡Bola de Fuego!- gritó Guilmon, haciendo un intento fallido por hacerle daño a Devimon.

* * *

><p>Muy pronto el Capítulo 7! No se la pierdan! Se aceptan reviews...<p> 


	7. Los Tres G

**- VII –**

**- Los Tres G –**

_-Mientras tanto, en Digimon Town-_

(En el Capítulo 3, Gatomon recibía una misión de Devimon de robar los Datos de Leomon para convertir al DigiHuevo de Patomon en un Digimon otra vez).

Gatomon se dirigía hacia la Zona de Entrenamiento de Leomon, para poder cumplir su venganza, pero al llegar, vio un papel pegado en la puerta que decía: "ME FUI DE VACACIONES. CERRADO HASTA NUEVO AVISO".

-¡Maldición!- pensó Gatomon -¿Dónde se habrá metido este Leomon?

Al instante oyó unos murmuros que venían de la parte de atrás del edificio. Gatomon se dirigió hacia allá y se escondió en unos arbustos, para poder ver a escondidas los Digimon que hacían los murmuros.

Asomó la cabeza a través del arbusto y observó: los que hacían los murmuros eran Gabumon y Gomamon (¿recuerdan? del Capítulo 1).

-¡Qué mal!- dijo Gabumon a Gomamon -¡Y yo que tenía ganas de derrotar a Guilmon en unas cuantas batallas!

-¡Sí! Yo ya me sentía preparado...- dijo Gomamon.

-¡Igual yo! Pero Leomon no reconoce nuestra fuerza que los dos tenemos...- dijo Gabumon.

-Mmmm... Igual que yo- pensó Gatomon.

Luego de pensar eso, salió del arbusto para dar una fantástica entrada y presentarse ante Gabumon y Gomamon.

-¡Ehemm...!- dijo Gatomon a Gabumon y Gomamon –Yo puedo ayudarlos en completar su venganza con Leomon...

-¡Hey! ¿De dónde saliste?- dijo Gomamon.

-Sí... ¿Y quién habló de alguna venganza?- dijo Gabumon.

-¡Escúchenme! *Gabumon y Gomamon con cara de O_O* Miren, yo tengo cuentas pendientes con Leomon y, por lo que escuché, ustedes también. Así que ¿me ayudarán a completar mi venganza con Leomon?

-Ehhh...- dijo Gomamon –E-Está bien...

-¡Espera! ¿Y quién eres tú para darnos órdenes?- preguntó Gabumon.

-*Con cara de enojada al extremo y mirando a Gabumon* ¡Saben que yo soy mejor que ustedes! *Gomamon y Gabumon con cara de O_o* Además, ¡tengo órdenes de Devimon!- explicó Gatomon.

-¿¡Devimon!- dijeron Gomamon y Gabumon, al unísono.

-¡Sí! Y es mejor no provocar su ira... Así que me ayudarán a completar mi misión de destruir a ese infeliz de Leomon (xD, infeliz... je, je, je)- dijo Gatomon.

-¡Esta bien, Gatomon! Te ayudaremos a derrotar a Leomon... Tomaremos venganza por nuestro esfuerzo no reconocido...- dijo Gabumon. Pero lo que no saben Gabumon y Gomamon, es que Gatomon quiere robar los Datos de Leomon, lo que eso estaría en contra a las leyes del Digimundo.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Eso es lo que quería escuchar! Desde ahora, somos un equipo al servicio de Devimon... Y nos llamaremos "Los Tres G" (para los que no saben por qué se llaman así, es porque Gabumon, Gomamon y Gatomon empiezan con "G").

-¡Sí!- dijeron los tres al unísono, dando "los cinco" en el aire.


End file.
